


ECHO

by TikiHasIssues



Category: Underfell - Fandom, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst and Feels, M/M, Maybe a happy ending, Misunderstandings, References to Depression, Suicidal Thoughts, all the feels, i dunno yet - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-11-11 07:45:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11143989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TikiHasIssues/pseuds/TikiHasIssues
Summary: A single echo in the dark could change everything.EDIT: so for now at least, I am abandoning this project. I find hat my passion for it has been lost and I just dont want to continue it. The only reason O haven't orphaned t is because I feel that I may want to continue it later down the road. Sorry for everyone who wanted it





	ECHO

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter One: A Flower By the Bench

Sans stared at the ground as he watched the snow slowly turn to grass under his sneakers. He had - once again - just snuck away from his sentry station in hopes that Papyr- Boss wouldn't catch him. His shook his skull fast. Ah, Boss hated it when he used his real name. Then again, there didn't seem to be much he didn't hate.

Sans remembered when he and his brother were just boys. Babybones against the world. With their dad always at the lab and barely acknowledging that he had sons, Sans was the one that raised Papyrus. Paps looked up to him then. Cared for him. Loved him. But it didn't become long before Papyrus became stronger and with that strength seemed to come his cruelty toward the very family who raised him. 

Now, everyday was the same. Screaming, smacking upon the skull, being reminded how weak Sans is. Sans often wondered of Papyrus even cared about him at all. Maybe he was better off dust.

The stares from the other monsters didn't help. They hated Sans with all of their being, but didn't dare attack because his brother was head of the Royal Guard. It however, didn't stop them from whispering. _“Oh Gods look, there he goes again. The weak one”_ _” You're right! Geez, why doesn't he just throw himself on one of his attacks already? Save everyone the trouble and his brother the embarrassment?”_

Before he realized, Sans was in a secluded spot in Waterfall. A bench set up in the middle of nowhere beside a single echo flower. Sans took a breath upon seeing the seat. It would be nice to take a break from all the walking he did, after all he was tired. 

**_He was just so tired._ **

He sat down and leaned back, letting his skull hand over the edge of the bench. He stared up at the ceiling stars for only a moment before his eyelids closed, filling his world with nothing but void. He enjoyed this, the void his eyes made and the silence that filled the air. It was moments like this he just wanted to drift away and never return.

“Flower, I’m worried.”

Sans jumped up quickly, looking all around him. Did he just….was that Boss’s voice?! Sans turned in the direction it came from and all that was there was the small, glowing blue Echo Flower. He knelt down beside it, wanting to see if it would talk again. 

The flower did not move, only continued it's message in Papyrus’s voice. “I am worried about my brother. We live in a world that is not forgiving or kind to anyone, especially those who have physical or emotional weakness. Sans only has a single HP and all this time I have been trying to find a way to fix that, but he just won’t kill anything!”

“Also...he is my emotional weakness. I care for my big brother more than I could ever let him know for his safety and my own. As head of the Royal Guard, I have done many unsavory things and if anyone were to realize how much I love Sans...they would hurt him to hurt me, and I cannot allow that.”

“On top of all this,I think my treatment is...getting to him. He mopes around and sleeps more and more every day and it concerns me. He even stopped telling those stupid puns he loves so much. I just don't know what to do.”

“Well, thank you Flower. As always, repeat my words to anyone and I’ll rip you from your roots.”

The last noise the Echo Flower made was of footsteps crunching against the grass.

Sans sat there for a moment, processing all he had heard. Papyrus, his little brother, still loves him. Really _loves_ him. Sans couldn't help but smirk to himself. Well, probably not in the same way he loved Pap, but it was still something. 

With this new information, Sans stood and started heading back to Snowdin. Papyrus had some stuff to answer for.

**Author's Note:**

> Told ya my hiatus was done! Now IDK honestly if I'm gonna put smut in this. Like i'm 95% I might but I'm still like eehhh. So mature filter it is until I figure it out. 
> 
> Yes there will be another chapter. Just don't know how many. You guys know I don't plan.
> 
> P.s. the chapter1 title is only in notes for now. Once I post ch. 2. I can edit that around.


End file.
